


Log Date: 321

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: LU Zombie Au [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cooking, Corpses, Gen, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Video Recordings, Zombies, and I love it, i made up my own date system for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: Zombie Au: Meeting of Wild, Wind and Warriors
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild (Linked Universe) & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Wild (linked universe) & Champions
Series: LU Zombie Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671151
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Log Date: 321

**Author's Note:**

> The writing is gonna be really informal for this one since it's in video format lol. Actually, it'd be really cool if i could make recordings of some of what happened here....
> 
> This was 15 pages long in Google docs,,,

**Click**

_A face appears on the screen. A young teen whose face is littered with scars. He wears a ragged, blue long sleeve and carries a duffel bag. Behind him, the faint outline of dead bodies and blood are on the floor._

"Hey guys! Today is the nineteenth day of the third month of Farore and it is 12:57 am. I've found a really cool warehouse! I had to fight a few creeps before I could settle down but now I'm alone (except for the rats but that's another story." 

_The camera pans over the empty room._

"So yeah, sorry for the bodies" _The voice laughs._ "It's really open and stuff and I think it'll be a pretty good base for the time being. Anyway, I'll continue recording later. I need to cook dinner. See you all soon!" 

**Click.**

\---------

**Click.**

_The face appears again, though it is dark and incredibly difficult to see. The teen speaks in a hushed voice._

"Hey everyone, I'm back! It is 1:33 am right now and I'm keeping watch because I'm alone and had to kill some guys before camping here so I'm not too sure if it's safe right now. But, I am well rested in case you're worried. Uhhh I… Don't really have much to talk about. I'm trying not to be too loud so that I don't call anything to me but it's a little hard. Uhmmm…. Winter is coming soon so I have to bundle up but it also means I'll probably make more recordings since there won't be as many zombie-"

_The sound of shuffling feet is heard along with multiple groans. The slate falls to the ground with a clatter and fighting sounds are heard._

_A few minutes pass before the sound of someone panting gets closer and a hand lifts up the slate._

"Sorry… For the…. Interruption…," _The voice inhales sharply before turning back to the normal, whispery chipperness._ "A bunch of baddies came by earlier so I needed to fight them off. There weren't many, maybe five, but they're actually kind of hard to fight when they're in groups like that. Anyway, I should probably focus on watch, huh? Hehe… Twi would've been so disappointed in me… " _the voice quiets down to a somber tone._

" Anyway, I should go! See you all tomorrow, or, well later. Bye bye!"

**Click.**

\---------

**Click.**

_The camera faces outside, moving. The person holding the camera breathes a little heavily, as if they had just finished running._

_It stops in front of a tree. There is the sound of a bag being placed down and soon, the person sits against the tree. The camera is changed to face him._

"Sup y'all! Haha I sounded like Twilight there haha. Anyhoo, it's 4:00, twentieth day, same month and I'm just heading back to my man-cave. I went scavenging a bit for some food and I found some stuff."

_The boy shuffles through his bag off screen and lifts up each item as he lists them off._

"I found a few moldy cheeze-its.... Half a pack of instant noodles, the flavor packet missing.... A hylian shroom from the side of the road, by the way totally edible if you're hungry and need something.... Aaaand a little more than half a bottle of orange juice. I'd say that based on these circumstances, this is a really large haul. Can you imagine how much this would cost if the government was still around?"

_He puts all of his items away, zips up the bag and stands, holding the strap of his duffle bag._

"Anyways (I've really gotta find a dictionary haha) I need to head back so I'll continue recording once I'm all settled. See you soon."

**Click.**

\----------

**Click**

"I'm back inside the cave with my loot and I had to fight a few rats because they tried to steal my cheeze-its"

_The camera angle switches, turns and zooms in on a rat holding a square cracker._

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU SON OF A B×TCH!" 

_The camera zooms out and a plastic ramen packet is thrown toward the rat, only to float harmlessly to the floor. A groan is heard before the camera is turned back towards the slate's owner._

"Anyway, good Hylia, I need to stop using that word!.... So, I've been defending the house and watching the outside for raiders, zombies, Twilight or other homies. So far, I lucked out to not find any of the prior but I really do want to find a friend...."

_The person shuffles a little, sitting down with horrendous body posture._

"You're all probably wondering about who this Twilight person is, huh? Well.... 

He was my roommate.... Before the world turned upside down. We were..... We were like brothers. But I lost him during the apocalypse. I was heading home from work while he was still at work. I was.... I was on the train. A bunch of people outside were standing around someone else. I couldn't see exactly what happened but someone died..."

_He wipes his eyes with his sleeve._

" I tried to call Twi while on the train but he never answered. Even now, he still doesn't so I have given up on that. But... "

_He takes a deep breath._

"Someone screamed on the train and when I turned around, an old woman, maybe in her 80s, was... Attacking a man and his kid. That's when I knew that something was gonna happen but like... I-I didn't know that it'd be this bad..." 

_His voice breaks and tears freely flow down his cheeks._

"It got bad really fast after that. Thank Hylia I took that survival camp in highschool haha...." 

".... Twi... I hope you're okay." 

**Click.**

\---------

**Click.**

_The sound of bubbling liquid echoes in the room_

"Hi everyone! Sorry for the emotional video last night I got.... Yeah... A-Anyway! I'm just boiling some mushrooms I've been finding all over the place. It seems that all the corpses are really fertilizing these bad boys haha....." 

"I'm not kidding, I found a lot of these things on the bodies of zombies and sh't."

_The camera is placed down. The sound of a pot being placed on stone is heard before the camera is picked up and pointed toward the soup. The camera then faces the breaking and partially open ceiling._

"I made the mushrooms kind of overcooked because I like them that way and to kill the rest of the bacteria from the zombies because I don't want to be the fool to become infected from eating a corpse. Ghh." 

_Soft chewing and slurping is heard._

"These would've tasted a lot better with meat or salt, maybe pasta or something, I don't know but like..."

_More slurping._

"They're pretty good for apocalypse food. I'm going to just.... Turn off the camera for tonight. I don't have anything else to say so yeah. Bye!" 

_A hand covers the camera, darkening it before it is picked up and moved._

**Click.**

\----------

**Click.**

_Quiet, careful footsteps are heard. The surrounding area is unfamiliar although it looks like what used to be a fancy restaurant. The tables are turned over, there's torn cloth, petals and candle wax all over the walls and floor. Vines and other plants climb up the walls and silent princesses grow in the corners of the room._

"Okay, so this is going to be short since I'm currently in Castle Town which is incredibly dangerous, hence why I'm whispering so quietly. But, Um...." 

_The camera pans over the bodies of a small, red Zora, a tall Gerudo woman, an ashy, grey boulder with hair, showing that it was a Goron and bloody, blue feathers of a Rito. Their clothes are torn, bodies ripped into small pieces, scattered around the restaurant and blood and bite marks littering them._

_A soft sniffle is heard followed by footsteps and a gasp._

**Click.**

\----------

**Click.**

_The camera bounces up and down. It's sunny and grassy. There is only the sound of footsteps and breathing heard other than the sounds of nature. The atmosphere is rather peaceful._

_A cry is heard in the distance._

"SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE!"

_The camera turns suddenly._

"PLEASE! AAAAH! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_The slate is clipped onto the side of the person's leg, the camera still on and recording. They're running and heavy breathing can be heard._

_The groans of Zombies and the sound of wood hitting bone is heard. A gun is cocked and gunshots ring loudly in the video before they stop, along with the moaning. Voices are faint and quiet. Crying is heard as well._

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..." A child's voice is heard.

"Okay, did you get bitten or scratched or anything."

"No... I don't think so..."

"I'll need to check, okay."

"M'kay..."

The sound of moving fabric is heard.

"No bites, thank Hylia."

_A short silence stretches out._

"Hey, kid. Do you want to come with me? I have a safe place we can stay."

"S-sure. Okay. Thank you."

"Oh! No problem! What's your name?"

"Link."

"What a coincidence! My name is Link, too! So was my other friend's."

"Haha... That's weird."

"Well, you could always call me 'Wild'. That's what my friend used to call me."

"Okay, Wild. You can call me..... Wind!"

"Wind?"

"Yeah! Because I used to live near the ocean and it was really windy there!"

"Alright then. Wind it is!"

Giggling is heard before a hand goes over the camera.

"Wild, what's this thing on your side? And why does it have a red dot on it?"

"Did I really forget to turn off the camera?"

_A hand takes the slate and the bright, blue sky can be seen._

**Click.**

\---------

**Click.**

"Hi everyone! I haven't been consistent with my videos lately but today's the first day of the fourth month of Farore, 7:26 pm, and two days ago I had found my new roommate! Say 'Hi' Wind!"

_The camera turns towards a small, skinny child with sun-kissed skin, beach-blonde hair and freckles. He wears a large, oversized hoodie with a lobster on the front of it. He also has orange sweatpants and a necklace in the shape of a fairy. He sits on a musty pillow, playing with a telescope before turning to the camera and giving a toothy grin._

"Hey guys! I'm Wind!"

"Tell them about how it's been lately!"

"Okay! So we've been attacked a few times but not as much as usual because it's cold, now and it's actually gonna snow soon. Me and Wild have been scavenging and hunting for it and finding firewood and stuff. It's a little hard, 's'why Wild hasn't been recording much but we're getting through."

"Show them our loot. Here, you can take the slate since I need to start making dinner."

_The phone is passed and the camera flips to show the face of Wind._

"Okay, so like I said, we have been searching for a lot of food and we actually have a pretty good collection. We need to search some more tomorrow and make sure that we have enough supplies to last but we have some old pasta, mushrooms, a lot of water bottles and even a pack of soda. Uhhhh some stale bread, crackers, a partially eaten box of popcorn and some meats and fish that Wild and I caught. So I think that we'll actually be very prepared for the winter. "

"Wind! Dinner's ready!"

"Okay! How do you turn the camera off?"

"There's a red button on the screen. Just press it and the video ends." 

"Okay! See you guys soon. Bubye!" 

**Click.**

\------

**Click.**

"Hey everyone. It's midnight right now and I managed to get Wild to sleep last night."

_The camera shows the silhouette of a drooling face, very clearly asleep._

"I stole the slate because I wanted to make a surprise video for him."

_The camera turns to show the darkened face of Wind, the video black and white and very dark._

"Wild, I just want to say that I'm so glad that you saved me. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there."

"It's strange... It's only been two days and I already feel so close to you, like... Like you're my older brother. It's been only two days and I feel like I've known you all my life. You know, you remind me of a soldier I knew. I hope he's okay. Maybe we can see him someday!"

"I'm just... so grateful for you saving me and letting me live with you, even though it's a bit of a hassle to take care of a little kid during these times. You're a wonderful person and I love you."

_A small silence. The only sounds heard was snoring coming from Wild._

"And get some more sleep! Okay, I love you!"

**Click.**

\----------

**Click.**

_Wind shows his face in the camera. He's wearing a bulky longsleeve and his face is slightly paler and flushed. His breath can also be seen and the ground behind him is covered in white snow._

"Sup yo! It's finally snowing and it's really really cold. We were lucky to have found these clothes down in a Rito clothing store. It's now the.... Third of the first month of Nayru and we haven't been recording a lot due to much needed supply runs and territory fighting. But it's snowing now and no zombies are gonna be coming out so we're a-okay! Anyway, I forced Wild to sleep again since he's been working really hard on hunting stuff for us and whatever. Anyway, Imma head inside because it's really cold. Plus, I'm really sleepy, haha. Okay, bye!"

**Click.**

\-----------

**Click.**

Wind's face is in the camera once more. However, the child is snoring and drool drips down his mouth and his body is in a bizarre position. There's snickering behind the camera and it gets turned to face Wild.

"Hey everyone. Wind fell asleep not too long ago and I noticed that he stole the slate from me. Anyway, sorry I haven't said much lately I've been.... So busy... But now that it's winter, there's less monsters out so I'm able to make more videos than before. Things have been kinda hectic lately... "

There's a squish sound and Wild is sitting in a ripped up, musty bean bag.

"A bunch of zombie hordes had tried to take over our base. I don't know how either of us made it without a bite. Our food pile has doubled and we have set food hours. Luckily we don't have to worry about water, though, since it's snowing. We can only have a small breakfast, we skip lunch and then we fill up on dinner. And that's how it's gonna be until spring time so.... Yeah. We... Haven't been able to find the people we're looking for. I don't know where Twilight is or Zelda (I can't believe I forgot about her) and Wind is looking for his grandmother and sister and the one soldier he told me about once. We.... Hope they're safe. I prayed to Hylia before bed so maybe she'll protect them."

"The good news is though is that one: we don't have to worry about rats anymore since they're hibernating or something and two: we found a Rito clothing store so we managed to snag a doublet, a snowquill jacket and some warm pants. Because of that, we are prepared for winter and we're not gonna be freezing to death!"

His voice stops and a small drop of liquid falls from his eyes.

"You know.... Wearing the snowquill stuff.... It-it reminds me so much... Of-of him. Revali, he... Hylia.... "

" Revali was... An arsehole Haha. He always poked fun at me, teased me and all that but.... He was like a brother to me. Going back to the restaurant and seeing all of their..... Their bodies ripped, torn, eaten and... *Oh, Hylia... *"

His voice cracks. A hand is placed over his mouth, stifling his sobs. Tears fell down like waterfalls as he wept.

"I-I'm sorry for getting so.... Emotional a-again. I'll just..."

**Click.**

\----------

**Click**

_The sound of shuffling is heard. However, there is no video. It is simply an audio recording._

"Hey guys. I'm gonna do a thing okay?"

_The voices grow somewhat distant._

"Wild, I wanna ask you some stuff." 

"Sure, go ahead." 

"Okay, so like... Can you tell me about your roommate, please?" 

"Oh, the other Link?" 

"Yeah! The one you told me about when we first met!" 

"Haha, okay. I can't believe I forgot to tell you about him." 

"You forget everything." 

"I know, I know, shush. Anyways.... I called him Twilight because he seemed to really like that time of day and he called me Wild because of my addiction to the wilderness as well as my high energy. Oh! And he had a dog named Wolfie." 

"Wolfie?" 

_A giggle._

"Because he looked like a wolf."

"Ohhhhh"

"Yeah. He was really nice, like a brother. He got me out of trouble a lot because that's just what I did back then; get into a lot of trouble. Anyway, he worked at a farm which was kinda far from where we lived but closer than if we lived in the city. We were actually out in the woods, not too far from Castle Town or Ordon, where he's from. "

"He was a great roommate. Really nice, understand personal space but also good at giving affection and comfort. Though, I wish he had the ability to cook."

_There's a childish giggle._

" Okay... Well, what about your other friends?"

" Other friends?" 

"Yeah! There's this one girl that looks like one of the princesses in your photo album!"

"... That's because she was one of the princesses." 

_A loud gasp is heard._

"Yep! I was friends with Princess Flora. She spent a lot of time experimenting on me. I think she got evacuated with the other princesses, though." 

"Oh, at least she's safe. Okay, okay one more!" 

"Go ahead." 

"Who are these people?" 

_Shuffling is heard once more as the slate is taken out of his pocket and shown to Wild. A gasp comes from the older and the slate is snatched from Wind's hands._

_A whispered yell comes from Wild._

"Did you watch this?"

_[Inaudible]_

"Wh- why would you do that?"

"You never said that I wasn't allowed to watch the videos so I thought it was okay!"

"You need to ask permission first! Some of these are incredibly personal!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"But you still did it!"

_The voice of Wild turns into full yelling._

"I thought that I could trust you to not just... Open up whatever was on my slate. It's fine if you look at some of the silly pictures but understand that you can't just.... You know what, I'm done. I don't wanna argue anymore."

"Wild..."

"No, I'm done. You're not allowed to have my slate unless I give it to you."

"W-wild..... It's... Recording audio..."

_A sharp gasp is heard._

"Are you...?!"

**Click.**

\-----------

**Click.**

"I'm not supposed to have the slate right now but it's midnight and I just wanna say that, um, Wild..."

"I'm sorry that I asked you so many personal questions a-and watched all the videos on here. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm also really sorry for recording everything that you said. I noticed you deleted it and I'm fine with that because the slate isn't even yours. I just wanted to apologize because I messed up.... Badly. And you probably hate me now and want me to leave maybe but.... I'm just... I-I'm so... S-so so sorry for-for hurting you..... I... I-I love you."

**Click.**

\------------

**Click.**

_It's an audio recording again._

"Hey everyone. It's Wild if you can't already tell. It's now the third week of first-Nayru and the sailor is finally sleeping. There hasn't been much going on so I haven't been able to record as much as usual."

_There is a slight sound of movement._

"If you're wondering, I forgave Wind a while ago. He gave me a really sweet video and I couldn't not forgive him. He's still banned from using the slate without permission though..."

_A long silence stretches out._

"I... Really want to head back to Castle Town and keep looking for Twilight but it's too snowy and cold outside and I don't wanna leave the sailor alone. Even though there's not that many zombies out and about, I don't want him to be unlucky and have one come when I leave. So I'll have to wait until Spring."

_" …"_

"It's really quiet here, actually. The only thing to entertain us is conversations, Wind's sketchpad, recordings or sleeping. I wish we had more to do...."

_"..........."_

"I'm gonna go take a nap....."

**Click.**

\----------

**Click.**

_There is no video again. The sound of feet crunching through snow and jingling bags are heard._

"Wild and I got bored so now we're walking around in the snow! We're not going too far from our base but we're going out a little. It's soooo refreshing to be out and a-"

_[Inaudible]_

_The sound of running on snow is heard as well as heavy panting and groans. Gunshots ring out, muffking words and other noises._

_[Inaudible]_

_(Muffled)_

"Is everyone okay?"

"Thank you both... For helping me..."

"Warriors....?"

_[Inaudible]_

"Toon?"

_The sound of loud laughter and crying is heard as well as some kisses._

"Who's this, Wind?"

"My soldier brother!"

"Oh?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Link, though you can call me Warriors."

"Such a coincidence. My name is also Link."

_The sound of two hands shaking is heard._

"And I assume you already know Wind here."

"You mean Toon?"

"Nope! My name is Wind now!"

_Laughter._

"Why the name change?"

"Because I miss Outset. How have you been?"

"I've been as good as a soldier could get fighting off a bunch of baddies in the snow."

"I'll say. Would you like to join us in our base?"

"That'd be lovely. Thank you. "

"No problem! Oh, Wind! Did you turn off the recording?"

"Sh×t! I nearly forgot!"

"Language Toon- I mean Wind."

**Click.**

\-----------

**Click.**

"Welcome to the family! We have Warriors sitting in the corner with Wind over here and Me, Wild, recording this all!"

_Wild turns the camera around to show his face as he sits down next to the two._

"What'cha both doing?"

"We're looking through some of my drawings! Look, I made one of you!"

_The camera is flipped to face the messy drawing of Wild. Soft giggling is heard._

"Wind, that's so cute! You're an amazing artist!"

_The camera is turned to show Wind, whose face is buried into Warriors' shoulder. The soldier laughs and pats the boy's head_.

"We should take a group photo, you two. The 'W-Trio'!"

_A snort escapes both the sailor and the soldier and small 'Okay's escape both of their mouths._

**Click.**

\------

Wild turns the slate to its camera setting and puts it on selfie mode. Then, he points the camera upwards, adjusting it to fit the three of them.

"Alright, everyone say 'cheese'!"

"Cheese!"

**Click.**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
